Gasquatch!/Gallery/2
Chased by a big rock S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch come to icy surface ice.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch slide across the ice.png S1E13 Gasquatch "This ice stuff is pretty slippery".png S1E13 Blaze "It sure is".png S1E13 Gasquatch stops next to a truckberry bush.png S1E13 Gasquatch starting to sneeze.png|"Ah...ah...ah..." S1E13 Gasquatch sneezing loudly.png|"AH-CHOO!!!!!" S1E13 Birds scatter from Gasquatch's sneezing.png S1E13 AJ "That was some sneeze".png S1E13 Gasquatch "Oh, yeah".png S1E13 Close-up of truckberry bush.png S1E13 Gasquatch "As soon as I smell a truckberry".png S1E13 Gasquatch unleashes another sneeze.png|"AH-CHOO!!!!!" S1E13 Blaze "Bless you!".png|Bless you. S1E13 AJ spots something in alarm.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch see a giant rock.png S1E13 Giant rock sliding down the mountain.png S1E13 Giant rock heading for Blaze and Gasquatch.png|C'mon! S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch run away.png|Run away! S1E13 Rock slides after Blaze and Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch wonders how they'll stop the rock.png S1E13 Blaze "That rock is really heavy".png|That rock is pretty heavy. S1E13 Blaze describing inertia.png|And when heavy things get going, they’re hard to stop. That’s called inertia. S1E13 AJ "Let's see if we can stop it".png S1E13 Blaze pushes the rock.png S1E13 Blaze can't push hard enough.png S1E13 Gasquatch offers to push.png S1E13 Gasquatch pushes the rock.png S1E13 Gasquatch can't push hard enough.png S1E13 AJ says they have to think fast.png S1E13 Incoming cliff.png S1E13 Neither of us can stop it.png S1E13 Gasquatch "If only we had".png S1E13 Blaze thinks.png S1E13 We should push together.png S1E13 Will the rock stop if we push together.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch push the rock together.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch about to fall over the cliff.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch really close to the edge.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch did it.png S1E13 AJ "And now we can keep going".png S1E13 Gasquatch remembers Mud Fest.png S1E13 Gasquatch "I love mud!" 2.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch laugh.png S1E13 Gasquatch "We gotta hurry".png|"C'mon Guys! We gotta hurry and get there!" S1E13 Blaze "We're coming, Gasquatch!".png|"We're coming, Gasquatch!" Inertia! S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch slide on ice.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch slide still.png S1E13 Gasquatch slides through a snowbank.png S1E13 Gasquatch crashes into a tree.png S1E13 Gasquatch shakes snow away.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch ride on ice floes.png S1E13 Gasquatch rides his ice floe.png S1E13 Blaze rides his ice floe.png S1E13 Bighorn stuck on an ice floe.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch push a mine cart.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch enter a mine.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch ride the mine cart.png S1E13 Mine cart slides down the track.png S1E13 Mine cart in a twist.png S1E13 Mine cart passes through a junction.png S1E13 Mine cart goes over a hill.png S1E13 Box of apples blocks the track.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch with apples on their heads.png S1E13 Cart rides down another hill.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch pass by some boxes.png S1E13 Box of rubber ducks blocks the track.png S1E13 Rubber ducks knocked everywhere.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch ride down one last slope.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch jump through the exit.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch leave the mine.png Crusher hides S1E13 Back at Mud Fest.png S1E13 Pickle playing in the mud.png S1E13 Pickle hears Crusher screaming.png S1E13 Crusher returns to Mud Fest in a panic.png S1E13 Crusher screaming loud.png S1E13 Pickle sees Crusher hide in a tent.png S1E13 Pickle "You're back!".png S1E13 Pickle sees Crusher not answer.png S1E13 Crusher "I'm hiding".png|"Shh! I'm hiding from the giant mud monster that lives in the forest!" S1E13 Pickle "A mud monster that lives in the forest?".png S1E13 Pickle impressed about the "mud monster".png S1E13 Pickle "That's so exciting".png S1E13 Crusher "It's terrible".png S1E13 Crusher "He's muddy".png S1E13 Crusher "And he's huge".png S1E13 Crusher "And he's muddy".png S1E13 Pickle "So, he likes mud?".png S1E13 Pickle "That doesn't sound so bad".png S1E13 Crusher "We need to hide".png S1E13 Pickle "If you say so".png S1E13 Crusher feels Pickle squeeze next to him.png S1E13 Pickle squeezes into the tent.png S1E13 Crusher "There's not enough room".png S1E13 Pickle "Sure there is".png S1E13 Tent bouncing around.png S1E13 Tent hops up.png S1E13 Tent splats in the mud.png S1E13 Crusher and Pickle under the collapsed tent.png River rescue S1E13 Blaze coming down a mudslide.png S1E13 Gasquatch coming down a mudslide.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch come to a river.png S1E13 We have to get across.png S1E13 Dock on the other side.png S1E13 Gasquatch sees a raft.png S1E13 Gasquatch gets in the raft.png S1E13 Gasquatch "This raft is perfect, all right".png S1E13 Bush revealed to have truckberries.png S1E13 Blaze alarmed.png S1E13 Gasquatch about to sneeze.png S1E13 Gasquatch sneezes on the raft.png|"AH-CHOO!!!!!" S1E13 Raft begins to move.png S1E13 Gasquatch can't stop.png S1E13 Blaze "That raft is really heavy".png S1E13 Raft moving with inertia.png S1E13 We need to engineer something.png S1E13 We need a tugboat.png S1E13 Diagram of tugboat pushing Gasquatch's raft.png S1E13 Turn me into a tugboat.png S1E13 Transformation interface.png S1E13 First part needed.png S1E13 Second part needed.png S1E13 Fenders materialize.png S1E13 Last part needed.png S1E13 Propeller materializes.png S1E13 Tugboat transformation complete.png S1E13 Blaze transforms.png S1E13 Tugboat Blaze.png S1E13 AJ gets on Tugboat Blaze.png S1E13 Blaze starts riding on the water.png S1E13 Blaze coming down the stream.png S1E13 Blaze making a splash.png S1E13 Blaze passing buoys.png S1E13 Blaze passing more buoys.png S1E13 Blaze's propeller spins.png S1E13 Blaze passing yet more buoys.png S1E13 Blaze jumps off a ramp in the water.png S1E13 Tugboat Blaze flying high.png S1E13 Tugboat Blaze makes a perfect landing.png S1E13 Tugboat Blaze smiles.png S1E13 Blaze hears Gasquatch call for help.png S1E13 Gasquatch is up ahead.png S1E13 Gasquatch "HELP!".png|"HELLLLLP!!!" S1E13 Gasquatch heading for trouble.png S1E13 Sharp branches.png S1E13 Gasquatch sees Blaze coming.png|Tugboat to the Rescue! S1E13 Blaze jumps over Gasquatch.png S1E13 Blaze starts pushing the raft.png S1E13 We need to help Blaze push harder.png S1E13 AJ activates his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S1E13 Blaze's force is at 5.png S1E13 Counting the force.png S1E13 Force reaches 15.png S1E13 Blaze successfully pushes Gasquatch.png S1E13 Gasquatch thanking Blaze.png S1E13 Blaze "Now let's get you to that dock".png S1E13 Blaze pushes Gasquatch to the dock.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch reach the dock.png S1E13 Blaze and Gasquatch get back on land.png To return to the Gasquatch! episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries